A Huge Mistake
by Trevv-oh
Summary: Nathan realizes that he has more feelings for Toki than he realized. What might happen? I suck at summaries XD Rated M for safety. NathanxToki


**Author's notes: Hello! My first story on here! Please be nice, and just as a quick reminder, I do not own Dethklok or Metalocalypse, or anything like that. I wish I did. XD**

Toki Wartooth, a simple-minded, and I mean simple-minded, guitarist in the world's greatest band, Dethklok.

Now Toki wasn't the smartest person in the world, in fact, he was anything _but_ smart, and right now, the world's second fastest guitarist was attempting to drive a dirt bike down a huge flight of stairs. What. An. Idiot.

"Heres I comes." Toki said with a huge grin on his face. He revved the engine on the bike, and took of down the stairs. The rest of the band; Pickles, Murderface, Skwisgaar, and Nathan were watching from the sidelines, just waiting for Toki to kill himself.

Off he went, going down the whole flight of stairs, and actually making it! The bad news is, Toki got scared, and made the biggest rookie mistake ever. He pulled on the throttle, making the bike go faster, instead of hitting the brakes.

Toki slammed head-on into the wall opposite the stairs. The dirt bike went flying in one direction, Toki the other. The whole band watched as he face-planted on to the floor.

"Shit!' The others yelled, as they ran over to Toki. They turned him over, which was another stupid thing to do, and looked him over. His nose was bleeding terribly, his arm was twisted the opposite direction, and there was a **huge** gash in his left leg.

"We better get him to the hospital." Nathan said in his scruffy voice. He picked up Toki, ignoring his screams of agony.

"That was brutal!" Murderface said in his lispy voice..

"Yeah it was!" Pickles the drummer agreed.

"Ehs, I'ves seens better." Skwisgaar said, not really caring.

They took Toki to the emergency room, Nathan caring Toki on his back to and from the car.

After the doctor examined him, he came out to the waiting room to talk to the other band members.

"I'm afraid Toki won't be able to do much for about twelve weeks. He broke his arm, and his nose as well. His leg has a giant laceration in it, and that has _got_ to be taken care of to make sure it doesn't get infected." The doctor informed them. Although he didn't think they were paying all that much attention to him.

"So when can we take him home?" Nathan asked, feeling much more protective than usual.

"Right now, actually." The doctor said with a smile, obviously glad to be getting rid of the obnoxious band.

"Great, let's go." Pickles said.

Toki came out wheeling down the hallway in a little wheelchair, his arm in a cast, and all of the blood cleaned off of him.

"Cans I goes now?" Toki asked impatiently. The doctor nodded at him, and Toki almost jumped for joy, but couldn't, because his leg was hurting like a bitch. So instead, Nathan wheeled him out, and helped him get into the car, which led Toki to say a happy; "Thanks you Natan!", and make Nathan do some sort of grunt in reply.

So the band drove back to Mordhaus, and once again Nathan carried Toki, but this time up to his room. He lied Toki down onto his gigantic bed, and turned to walk away, but Toki stopped him.

"Thanks for the help, Natan. It really means a lot." Toki said with a big smile. Nathan almost blushed, but was thankfully able to control himself.

"Um…don't mention it." Nathan replied. Toki cocked his head to the side, obviously not getting what he meant, but Nathan didn't care, and turned to leave again, but once again, Toki stopped him.

"I means it, Natan. You's a great friend." Toki said, still smiling.

"Damn it, Toki. Don't get all gooey on me!" Nathan said rather harshly. Toki was a little hurt, and his expression showed it, but Nathan didn't want to say anything to him.

This time, Nathan left without Toki stopping him, which actually made Nathan a little sad. He liked talking to Toki, no matter how gooey he got sometimes. He likes Toki.

'What the hell am I thinking?! I do _not_ like Toki, at least not in _that_ way. It's disgusting just to think about it!" Nathan thought. But think about it he did, and the next thing you know, there was quite the big bulge in his pants.

"Shit!" Nathan said out loud. He quickly looked to see if anybody was around, and didn't see anybody. So he started to run down the hall, only to run into Pickles.

"Hey Nathan, how's Toki?" Pickles asked him.

"He's doing fine, now watch out." Nathan said, trying to shimmy past him, but Pickles blocked the way.

"What's the rush, Nathan?"

"Nothing, now move." Nathan commanded, pushing through Pickles, and running down the rest of the hallway, turning two left corners, and going into his room.

'I hope to god he didn't fucking see that.' Nathan thought. Wanting to get rid of it, he quickly rubbed one out, thinking of Toki the whole fucking time.

"Fuck my life." Nathan said. He was _not_ wanting these feelings for Toki, they were just sort of happening. "Why me?" Nathan asked himself. "I always thought it would be Skwisgaar that would like Toki.." He finished, chuckling to himself at his little joke.

And then he heard a knock on his door.

'Shit, who could that be?' Nathan thought. He opened his door, and saw Toki on the other side, a big grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked rather rudely.

"I gots bored layings in beds, so now I'ms here." Toki said, still smiling.

"How the fuck are you standing?" Nathan asked.

"I use my legs."

"You fucking retard. I meant how are you standing on your bad leg." Nathan explained.

"I'm nots so sure." Toki replied.

"Well did you want something?"

"Nots really. I just wants to hangs outs wit you." Toki said happily.

"Why me?"

"Because you were being nice to me, so I wants to be nice to yous." Toki said.

'Damn it Toki, why'd you have to say it that way?!' Nathan thought, a little pissed.

"Well fine then, come in." Nathan grunted. Toki walked into Nathan's huge room, a smile on his face. He sat down on Nathan's king sized bed, and sprawled himself out on it. All Nathan could do was stare because there he was, the guy that he just fantasized about being in his bed, actually was. 'Damn it all to blood gutted hell!' Nathan thought. 'Hey, that might make a good song title!' As Nathan started to think out some lyrics to "Blood Gutted Hell", Toki was busy rolling around on Nathan's bed. Nathan looked at Toki.

'What an idiot, but he's a cute idiot.' Nathan thought. 'Wait! No! Cute is definitely _not_ metal!' Nathan started to think, trying to get the bad thoughts out of his head.

"Hey Natan." Toki said, as he stopped rolling around on Nathan's bed, and looked at him.

"What Toki?" Nathan asked, a little peeved.

"Why are yours cheeks red?" Toki asked, confused. Nathan looked in the mirror, and it turns out that he was blushing.

"Toki, you need to leave." Nathan said plainly.

"Ums, okays Natan." Toki said, feeling a little dejected. He left with his shoulders slumped, and his face looking all sad.

Nathan lied on his bed, feeling pretty down himself.

'Damn it.' Nathan thought, pissed at himself for making Toki feel bad, but also because he enjoyed watching him be a goofball.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" He said angrily.


End file.
